vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Entoma Vasilissa Zeta
Summary Entoma Vasilissa Zeta (エントマ・ヴァシリッサ・ゼータ, εντομα・βασιλισσα・ζ) is a member of the "Pleiades Six Stars", the battle maid squad of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She was created by Genjiro. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A. Potentially far higher Name: Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, Insect Loving Maid, Predator of Family Origin: Overlord Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Heteromorphic Race, Arachnoid, Pleiades Six Stars Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, Magic, Likely Immortality (Type 1), Can Summon insects, Lightning Manipulation, Explosion Creation, Wind Manipulation, Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (completely outclassed the Nazarick fodder). Potentially far higher Speed: At least Hypersonic (Should be as fast as casual Albedo) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class GJ, likely higher Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (should be more than capable to shrug off the Nazarick fodder's attack) Stamina: High Range: Several hundreds of meters with magic spells Standard Equipment: Apparently none Intelligence: Combat smart Weaknesses: Her special ability Breath of Fly can only be used 3 times per day. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Entoma is a spirit based magic caster. Her stats are quite well rounded. She can effectively carry out both close combat and ranged attacks using summoned insects, magical attacks as well as support using tags (paper talismans), and also she has some special abilities as an Arachnoid (Spider-human). While not being as adept in close combat, she still excels in a direct fight due to her high level and the versatility of her bugs. Her weak point is that it takes some time to summon insects from talismans. Summoned Insects * Hard Bullet Bug: Somewhat akin to a bio-Gatling gun. * Blade Bug: Broad-sword shaped bug that can be used as a sword, even being able to be thrown at enemies and fly back to it's master. * Hard Armor Bug: Shield shaped bug that can effectively be used as a shield. * Thousand Whip Bug: One of the strongest insects that Entoma can summon. This insect is a giant centipede longer than 10m, with blade-like teeth. * Shikigami Spider * Giant Beetle * Mouth-tongue Bug: Eats it's victim's vocal cords and steals it's voice, giving the ability to use it's eaten voice to it's current wearer. Entoma's original bug was killed during during the fight against Evileye, but was later replaced by a bug that ate the voice of Arche. * Mask Bug: A large flat beetle that looks like a human face, with some minor differences. Entoma uses these as masks, to cover her true face. Magical Tags * Lightning Bird Talisman: Shoots a bird formed by lightning. * Lightning Bird Swarm Talisman: Shoots numerous birds formed by lightning, smaller than that of the Lightning Bird Talisman. * Explosive Talisman: Attacks an enemy with an explosion. * Sharp Cutting Talisman: Attacks an enemy with a cutting attack. * Spider Talisman: Entoma uses about four pieces of talisman to summon an enormous spider. The level of this spell is equivalent to a ‘3rd tier Summon Monster’ spell. * Piercing Wind Talisman: Attacks enemies with wind. Special Abilities * Spiderweb: Shoots web from her mouth. Entoma can control whether to use sticky web for capture or sharp web for choping the enemy. * Breath of Fly: Shoots a swarm of small flies. These flies then lay eggs in their victims. The maggots quickly hatch and eat the victim's flesh and rapidly grow to flies, only to repeat the process with new victims. This ability can only be used 3 times per day. * Keen Sense: Entoma's compound eyes provide her with a large field of vision. Even if an attack comes from her blind spot, she can easily perceive it with her antennae that react to air displacement. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Overlord Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Maids